Often, it is desirable to restrain or secure pipes, such as fire sprinkler pipes, within or to a building or other structure. In many cases, pipes are required to be restrained in accordance with seismic or earthquake building codes and regulations. Such codes may set forth requirements pertaining to the location and number of restraints with respect to a pipe. For example, a code may place requirements on a suitable pipe support, such as a pipe hanger, that may be used in a mid-region between joints or pipe fittings. Additionally, a code may place requirements on a suitable pipe support, such as a brace, that may be used in close proximity to a joint or pipe fitting. Such requirements typically specify a minimum load that the pipe support can withstand, with pipe supports in close proximity to joints typically having greater load requirements than pipe supports in mid-regions between joints, for example. Traditional pipe supports, particularly those for use in close proximity to a joint or pipe fitting, include multiple individual components, such as a clamp and multiple fasteners, which require time consuming assembly at the time of installation. Additionally, typical pipe supports require a separate spacer if they are to be used in close proximity to a joint or pipe fitting in order to prevent inducement of a bending load on the joint due to installation of the pipe support near the joint.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.